I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Anette Chase
Summary: AU Multi crossover. Yugi and some of his new friends have a bit of difficulty getting home for Christmas. Shonenai warning.


Okay, so I have no idea where this is gonna go, but I've always wanted to write a Christmas Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic, so here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, or Gundam Wing. Very AU from the timeline for everything, as I'm just writing things as they come.

Warning: Shonen-ai. Multi crossover.

Paring: Atemu x Yugi, Usagi x Mamorou, and a few others I don't want to give away.

Notes: This takes place in the same timeline as one of my other one-shots, A New Chapter of Your Life, only slightly AU off of that. It's not necessary to read that one to get this one really, but I just thought I'd mention it. ' Also, yes, I know that Japan doesn't use dollars for currency, but this isn't really supposed to be too deep, and so I'll be sticking to American money.

* * *

I'll Be Home For Christmas

Again, Yugi was sitting bored to death in the computer lab, but it wasn't for lack of friends here at school. After the talk he and Atemu had had earlier that year, he'd finally gotten out there and begun to make friends. No, the reason he was sitting there, bored to death with no one to talk to, was because everyone else was gone. It was Thursday of finals week, and most everyone was either already gone or packing to leave. He wasn't leaving until Saturday, as his grandfather wouldn't be able to come up to get him until then.

Christmas was right around the corner, and even though he wasn't even remotely Christian, he and his family celebrated it regardless. It was a good holiday, and the meaning behind it was still good. However, celebrating Christmas was bad in one way. He wanted to give Atemu, the most important person in his life, a meaningful gift, but there wasn't anything the shorter man could think of. He had no money, and the last time he'd tried to make something, he wound up having to cut his hair because of all the glue and paper stuck in it.

'_You'd think someone as good at Duel Monsters as me would have money, but with school and all, I haven't been able to enter any tournaments. Honestly! Two-hundred dollars a month to live on isn't all that much, it goes fast.'_ He clicked on a button, and Christmas music in English began to play on the computer.

"I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams…."

A young woman entered the room and sat next to the tri-colored haired man, logging on to MySpace. "Hello, Yugi-kun!" She beamed at him.

"Morning, Usagi-chan! Why are you still here? I thought you'd left already?"

The blonde shook her head, smile wavering slightly. "I was late, and Ami-chan had to get home. Mamo-chan, my fiancée, he'll be coming to get me in a few hours, after he get's off work. Why are you still here, Yugi-kun?"

Yugi turned back to his computer, sighing. "I can't leave because my grandfather can't get up here until this weekend. If I'd had a ride, I'd have been able to leave yesterday."

Usagi snorted. "So being a music major has its perks after all…" She mused.

"Not really. I dropped it; I'm gonna be a theatre major next semester."

The young woman stared at Yugi in shock. "Since when? You never told me that!" The two had gotten quite close in the past two months, as they both worked in the theatre department, and were both outcasts in a sense.

"Since pre-registration." He grinned up at her. "We'll be able to get in even more trouble now!"

She giggled as someone else came in the room, a young man with short lavender hair. "Hai!"

The lavender haired man sat on the other side of Yugi, getting on MySpace as well. "Why are you two still here?" He asked, his voice faintly confused. "You two have a home, right?"

"We do, Trunks-kun, we're just having to wait." Usagi beamed as an IM window came up on her page. "Mamo-chan!" She shrieked, and began typing frantically. Yugi sweatdropped, while Trunks merely shook his head.

"Ami-san was in a hurry, and Usagi-chan missed her, so she's having to—"

"WHAT?!" The two men turned to look at Usagi.

"What is it, Usagi-chan?" Trunks asked.

"I…Mamo-chan broke his leg…" Usagi's lip was wavering. "He fell at work, and he can't come to get me. All the rest of our friends are gone…" A tear began to trail down her cheek. "I…I won't be able to go home…"

"Don't you live on the other side of Tokyo?" Yugi asked. At Usagi's nod, he continued. "Well, I'm sure my grandfather wouldn't mind taking you home on our way home! And if not, I've got connections I can use if need be." He shook his head, grinning. "I needed a break from all the drama, both here and back in Domino."

Usagi nodded. "Thank you, Yugi-kun."

The duelist waved her thanks off. "Don't worry about it, it's the least I can do." That said, he turned to Trunks. "So why haven't you left yet?"

Trunks put a hand behind his head, and an odd grin was on his face. "Well, I've got a final tomorrow, and I really don't have anywhere to go." _'It's not like they'll believe I'm from an alternate dimension at any rate…'_

"Well, if you need somewhere to stay, you're more than welcome to come stay with us!" Yugi grinned, causing the other two in the room to smile before talk eventually led to what they had planned for the holidays, most notably Usagi and Mamorou spending time together, and the same with Yugi and his boyfriend Atemu. Trunks blushed when they asked him if he had anyone, and they kept pestering him until he finally spilled that he did have a special someone, but other than that he wouldn't say who.

So the day passed, with other friends dropping in in the computer lab wishing the three a good holiday. Another friend, one Duo Maxwell, came by and asked if they wanted anything from America, as he was a foreign exchange student and would be returning to America the same day they were planning on leaving. That led to many varied discussions, including where pizza came from, Usagi and Duo being on the side that it was invented in America, and Trunks and Yugi on the side it was from Italy. Finally Duo proved it to them by looking it up on Wikipedia, and they all had a good laugh. That night they all stayed together until Usagi had to go back to her dorm to sleep, playing DDR and watching movies. As clumsy as Usagi might seem, she and Yugi kicked butt at DDR, much to Duo and Trunks's dismay.

The next morning, however, the happiness they had shared was shattered…

"Ji-chan…" Yugi sniffed, as Usagi patted the smaller's back. "Why?"

Sugoroku Mutoh had suffered a heart attack the night before, leaving Yugi without a home…

* * *

Trunks argued with himself. He had a way to get everyone where they needed to be, as Duo had missed his flight, but he didn't want to be cast out again. Besides…Yugi still had no where to go.

'_I suppose I could call Ryou and see if we can stay with him…'_ He mused._ 'But still, that would probably be a bit of a shock, seeing things come out of nowhere like that.'_

"Trunks-kun?" Usagi gently placed her hand on the half-sayian's arm, startling him. "What's wrong?"

'_Those eyes…they know too much…'_ He shook his head before answering. "I…well, I have a way I can get us all home if I need to. I just…well, I don't want to scare you guys."

An odd smile appeared on the blonde haired girl's face. "What a coincidence, so do I…" she muttered.

A black cat walked into the dorms, an odd sight in and of itself, but when the cat went immediately to Usagi, the guys thought nothing of it…

Until it began to talk.

"I thought all of you were in college now!" The cat said, staring at each of the students in turn.

"Luna!" Usagi gasped, eyes wide.

"Forgive me, Usagi, but this is insanity. Each of you is hiding something big from each other, and you shouldn't be. All of you." Luna stared pointedly at Yugi, who flushed under the scrutiny.

"Well…I don't know how anyone would react to knowing that Duel Monsters is more than a game…"

Trunks snorted. "You think that's big? You should try being half alien!"

"Or full." Usagi added, petting Luna, who'd begun to purr.

"Well, have any of you had to fight in a war that's hundreds of years in the future?" Duo asked, face slightly sullen, though he smiled slightly.

"I came from a few years in the future." Trunks said, shrugging. "A completely different dimension with different technology.

"See? What did I tell you? Use your resources that each of you has, and you'll all get home." Luna nodded, before curling up in Usagi's lap, feeling her duty was done. After all, Usagi did have a rather good head on her shoulders when she chose to use it.

Yugi nodded. "Right. I know we can get wherever we need to by using the Shadow Realm, but it's not entirely safe, so I'd recommend that be our last resort."

Usagi tilted her head. "Same for what I've got. Besides, I can't do a Sailor Teleport on my own."

Duo shrugged. "Some of my comrades came with me to the past, and they've got a lot of money, I could try to call them."

"Or we could use Kaiba-kun…"

"I have a capsule plane," Trunks added helpfully. "However, if I was to use it, I wouldn't be able to use it again for a while. It takes a long time to charge back up here."

"So it looks like I get to call Quatre…" Duo shook his head. "Well, here goes…" He took out a cell phone and dialed a number, leaving the room for a little bit to talk to his friend.

Suddenly, Yugi began laughing uncontrollably. Confused, Trunks asked, "What's so funny, Yugi-kun?"

The shorter man shook his head. "It's just, I thought I'd left this all behind after the ceremonial duel, and here we are, all of us with some secret yet not telling the others… It's hilarious!"

Usagi began to giggle a bit as well, causing Trunks to chuckle. "I guess it is a bit ironic," Tunks conceded as Duo entered the room again.

"Heh, I've got good news and bad news. Good news is, I've got a ride. Bad news is Wu-man and Soldier Boy don't like the sound of you guys, so I can't get any of you guys rides."

Usagi smiled gently at him. "It's alright, Duo-kun. I'm sure we can find a way there."

"The capsule plane might make it to Domino, and I'm sure we can stop and drop you off with Mamorou-san." Trunks nodded.

And so, with nothing more being said about it, the students all made their way to one of the other buildings, the fine arts building. The reason being that no one was left over there, but the building was open…and had an open courtyard in the middle so that no one would see them as they took off in Trunks's capsule plane. Duo waved them good-bye before headed to the airport to wait for the plane Quatre had sent for him.

* * *

Taking Usagi home had gotten off without a cinch, and left Trunks and Yugi alone in the plane as they headed to Domino. The two began exchanging tales of what they had done, with Trunks relating everything he'd gone through with Cell and the Androids, and Yugi had just begun to tell his friend about Duelist Kingdom, and their duel with Bakura, when the plane began to falter.

"Yugi-kun, get on my back!" Trunks said, as he opened the side door, waiting for the smaller man to climb on his back before capsulizing the plane. "You think you can hang on?" Trunks yelled. Yugi nodded, and before he could say anything more, Trunks powered up and went Super Sayian, jetting off in the direction of Domino City.

Atemu sighed, thinking about his aibou. He'd be stuck in Tokyo for the holidays, and there was nothing he could do about it, as Kaiba hated his guts at the moment. Besides that, even if he hadn't, the CEO was in America visiting his girlfriend.

Before he could follow that train of thought any further, a knocking was heard on the door. Opening the door, he saw the very last thing he'd expected to see. His little aibou supporting a man about six or eight inches taller than him. "Yugi?"

"Atemu! Help me bring him in!" The former Pharaoh nodded, and helped get the lavender haired man in out of the snow that had started falling about thirty minutes ago.

"No, I've got somewhere to stay…" the lavender haired man protested weakly. "I've got to see him…"

"Who is he? This is Domino City, Trunks-kun." Yugi said softly. "It's not that large, and chances are we know who it is."

"Bakura. Ryou Bakura." Trunks's ice blue eyes slowly shut, but not before seeing the shocked expressions on the two lovers' faces.

"He's in love with Ryou-kun…" Yugi said softly, remembering to the day not that long ago when he and Usagi had been teasing him about it. Without another word, he went and grabbed the phone, calling Ryou.

When Trunks awoke, he saw that he was laying on a very comfortable couch covered in very comfortable blankets and such, and he could hear three very distinct voices singing in the next room as they were cooking, or at least he assumed they were cooking as he could smell food coming from that direction. It sounded like they were singing the first Noel or something of that nature.

'_Wait…Ryou!'_

A man with long white hair entered the room and smiled when he saw Trunks lying there. "Morining, sleepy head. Glad to see you awake. It's Christmas Eve." That said, he walked over to the half-awake half-Sayian and kissed him on the lips.

"Ryou…" Trunks whispered, glad that he was finally home for Christmas.

Yugi and Atemu sighed, watching the two.

"They look like a good match for each other…" Atemu muttered, smiling slightly as Yugi snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Yes, they are. Not as good a match as the two of us, though."

"No, they're not…" Atemu smirked before picking the smaller man up and taking him up the stairs.


End file.
